Shades of Pink
by deathoftoast
Summary: A mysterious girl appears wearing a ninja mask and the Shredder seems to need her for something. Is she part of a plot or just an innocent? Or is she working to the Shredder's advantage by distracting the turtles...
1. Falling Ninjas

**Author's note**

I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe

This is my first story and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1: Falling Ninjas**

"Now, FINISH!" Splinter ordered as his pupils completed their late night training. The turtles all bowed to their master but the moment was soon lightened when Mikey whooped. Raph hit him for this, but Splinter merely chuckled to himself and went back into his study

Almost immediately, Mikey was playing video games. Don was next to leave as he went to his lab, recently he had been working most of the night, it was if he had too much work even for himself. Raph on the other hand, decided he was tired and left to his room so he could "catch some z's" as he put it.

Leo looked around; he didn't know what to do. He wasn't tired in the slightest, he didn't feel like working or playing video games, and he had done sufficient training for the day. So he decided he'd go topside for a while.

Just before he left, he grabbed his shellcell for emergencies, his katana and some shuriken just in case. He walked out into the Sewers to the nearest manhole and went up and out to the streets where he went up to the rooftops.

Practically, as soon as he was on the rooftops, he was jumped by a group of foot ninja who had obviously been on a training run. Leo drew his twin katana and got into an offensive stance. Meanwhile, the foot ninjas' were taking up attack poses.

It was almost like a test of patience, who would break first? One of the newer initiates suddenly bolted at Leo and struck out towards him. Leo blocked rapidly, and then flung the ninja towards his comrades. The others all made their move, they all charged at Leo in a one-on-seven ninja battle. Swords clashed, punches dealt, and kicks thrusted aggressively towards the lone turtle. One ninja, who was another obvious newbie, kept trying to fake out attacks so he could catch his enemies out by 'surprise'. Too bad Leo was far too skilled a warrior for this trick. Eventually, they realised they were out-skilled and fled in defeat.

'_Why didn't more foot ninja come?'_ Leo thought to himself as he climbed up higher. _'Usually they come in hundreds!'_ He reached the top of the building and perched on the ledge that was fairly high up. _'They must be up to something especially if only seven foot ninjas attack with no back-up what so ever'_

He gazed up at the sky to see all stars twinkling down upon him. The moon was also complete and shining brightly in it's own beauty. But something else caught his attention, it was almost as if something was falling, no, someone! As soon as he realised this, he leapt up and ran across the rooftops, towards the place the person was falling. Then, with one enormous leap, he bounded as high as he could, and at the arc of his jump, he caught the person who was falling. He then landed smoothly back on the rooftops holding someone.

He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. They... it... NO, SHE was hurt. He grabbed his shellcell and called Don, in which he arranged for Don to meet him where he was as soon as possible.

The girl was badly injured; he could see it, not to mention she didn't seem to be breathing properly. He started trying to get her to breathe properly by pushing down on her chest, but she still seemed unresponsive to this. There was only one thing left he could do...


	2. The Mystery Girl

**Author's note**

I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

Thank you to those who have read and liked my story!

Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 2: The Mystery Girl**

Donny rushed out as soon as he had heard what Leo had urged to him over the shellcell. Luckily, Leo hadn't travelled that far from the lair, so it only took him a few minutes to get there.

As Donny finished climbing up, he was surrounded by emotions. First shock, then surprise, followed by a mix of confusion and curiosity. Leo was giving mouth-to-mouth to this girl. He ran over as Leo stopped. Leo then had to explain briefly how she had appeared and how she wasn't breathing properly. Don checked her over; she was bruised and seemed to have hurt a lot of muscles, but none the less all right. Leo had done a good job getting her to breathe. But this wasn't an ordinary girl, Donny couldn't understand, they had always been the only four mutant turtles, and now there was her.

"We can't leave her" Leo concluded to Donny.

"I know..." he looked at Leo. "I guess we'll have to take her to the lair, so she can heal safely"

Leo added to this "Like the others will care!"

Don just had to laugh at this but something made him stop and say "I just hope Master Splinter doesn't mind" They then both carefully picked her up and took her back to their home.

_'What a strange night this has been...' _Leo thought to himself as they re-entered the lair.

-------------------------------------------------------

Falling, that was all she could remember as she awoke in a strange place. "Uhh... what?" she muttered to herself. She opened her eyes slightly; she was in a small candle lit room. It was peaceful and calm and had possibly the loveliest display she had ever seen. She started to try and get up. "Where... am I?" she asked groggily. She soon regretted it as she saw a short figure lurking in the shadows move round to look at her. Their eyes gleamed white in the shadows, it sort of reminded her painfully of what had happened in some strange way. They started to approach her answering her question.

"You are here of course, child" She began to believe her vision hadn't focused properly as she could swear she could see a giant rat in front of her.

She went to rub her eyes, but when she saw her hands she screamed. "MY HANDS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?!" Splinter just looked at her with a sort of curious expression as if to ask _'what do you mean?' _ She looked at him properly for the first time, "Can I please have a mirror? I NEED a mirror!" she urged towards him. He sighed, and passed her a mirror from on the side. She looked in it to see a strangers face. She screamed again. By this point, the turtles had gathered outside the door of Splinter's study to see what all the screaming was about.

Unfortunately for them, Splinters noticed them hovering in the doorway and called them in. The girl ignored them all and continued to freak out. "Will you just SHUT UP!" Raph glared at her impatiently.

To his surprise, she returned the same look and answered "Oh SHUT UP yourself!"

Raph grinned at Mikey, "I like her!" he whispered to him.

Mikey replied by adding "Yeah! She is such a hotty!" and grinned back at Raph.

Splinter noticed none of this was helping and turned to Leo. "Would you please take this young lady up to your room Leonardo" he stopped as Mikey and Raph both cursed at loosing the chance. "I need to talk to your brothers about something" he looked vaguely towards Raph and Mikey. "Will you try and calm our guest? I will send Donatello up to check her over more thoroughly after I am finished" he concluded.

"Yes, Sensei" Leo bowed to his master and approached the girl. She tried to resist him but was too weak and was easily led out of the study up into Leo's room. He led her to his bed and allowed her to sit down. He glanced at her and could tell by her eyes that she was terrified as well as confused. "My name is Leonardo" he spoke to her softly. He looked for recognition on her face, but all she was doing was staring at the floor. He turned around and was startled when he heard her speaking.

"Violet... is my name" she told him. Her voice was so sweet but it was riddled with pain and sadness.

He had by this time turned back to face her. She began to cry, he didn't know what to do so quickly said "I'm sorry if I've done anything to hurt you..." he started but she looked at him with her tear stricken face and responded.

"No... it's not you... it's me..." she sobbed harder.

"What?" Leo was confused by this but was overwhelmed with shock.

But it was worse when she shouted out "I"M A MONSTER!" He looked at her, a little disheartened by these words. He bit his lip before he began to speak again, embarrassed by what he was about to say to her.

"I don't think you're a monster. I think you're..." he had to really force the last word out as he began to blush, "... Beautiful"

She gazed at him with tear filled eyes and asked him "Really?" He looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were a very deep hazel, glittered with a fair amount of green

"Really" he answered. She suddenly jumped up and hugged him as if she had known him for ages, she almost felt as if she never wanted to let go but continued to cry, safe in Leo's arms.


	3. Dazed Origins

**Author's note**

I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

The next chapter... enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Dazed Origins**

Eventually, Violet stopped crying, but was still hugging Leo. She seemed a lot calmer now but at the same time appeared to need comfort and support. Leo smiled at the thought of this, but stopped as Don knocked at the door. "I have to go" he spoke gently and she released her grasp on him. She winced in pain as she did so due to her injuries. "I'll be back, I promise" he soothed her and got her sit back on the bed. She was left in the room for a few minutes alone.

She looked around the room, as if seeking a hint as to where she was, but jumped as the door opened again. Another turtle entered, but he was wearing a purple mask instead of a blue one. "Violet is it?" he asked shyly. She nodded and he smiled, "I just need to check you over as you seem to have been hurt somehow" he informed her calmly.

"So, you must be Donatello" she asked equally as shy as he had been.

"Yes, but please, call me Don, or even Donny, you're pick" he winked at her. She smiled as he came and started to check her.

He had already bandaged part of her arm where it had had been cut somehow when they had first brought her back. She winced more as he felt her right arm, especially around the wrist and shoulder. "A lot of this is bruising, so it should heal in a couple of days. But some how you're right hand side has been badly hurt, the muscles in you're wrist and shoulder are in a bad state so they could take longer. The way it's bruised, it looks almost as if you dislocated your arm from your shoulder and it's been relocated"

She looked at Don "Thank you" she spoke to him.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For saving me" she answered.

"I think that was mainly Leo, all I did was help carry you back" he blushed slightly.

"Don, you're too humble" she answered and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Leo soon returned. "Our master, Master Splinter, would like to see you" Leo looked towards Violet.

"Oh, o.k. then" she answered and followed Leo out of the room. Don soon followed them, so he could help Leo get her safely down the stairs.

"Are you all right?" Leo asked her and she just smiled at him to show she was fine. She re-entered the study where she had woken up.

"Please, sit" Master Splinter gestured as she slid the door closed behind her. "So, Leonardo informed me your name is Violet" he stated to her.

"Yes, it is" she answered.

"I am their sensei, Master Splinter, Splinters for short" he introduced himself to her after seeing she was quite anxious. "If I could be so bold" he started "why are you wearing a pink ninja mask?" She picked up the mirror once again and looked into it. She looked similar to the other turtles but was wearing a pink mask and had more defined eyelashes, almost as if she was constantly wearing mascara. She put the mirror back down.

"I don't know" she concluded after a while. She fingered the mask a little as she had only just noticed it. He also noticed she still had discomfort at looking at herself.

"Could you tell me the last thing you remember?" She nodded and closed her eyes as if playing it through again in her head.

"I was on my way home, but was late. I knew a shortcut though, down an alley, so I started down it. Suddenly I felt a pain in the top of my right arm. I looked to find a dart in my arm. I pulled it out which cut my arm open quite badly but was too late as the tranquilliser had already been injected. A load of people came out of nowhere, they were wearing sort of... black pyjamas... I think they were ninjas. Their masks showed yellowish eyes in the darkness. They approached me, but I was scared, so I ran, not sure where, but I just ran. They were rapidly approaching as I was slowing due to the tranquilliser dart. I had to screech to a halt as I approached a cliff face. I turned to run somewhere else, but they had caught up and had surrounded me. I lost my energy and fell backwards, struggling to stay awake. Someone grabbed my wrist as I was falling, which hurt like hell. All my weight was put on it, I screamed as my shoulder throbbed with pain. I heard him ask for help to pull me up but was answered by someone claiming it didn't matter as their boss would probably get rid of me himself. They were unsure but my shoulder had gone, the intense pressure dislocated it and the sudden change made them let go. Without any support, I fell. As I was falling, I felt strange; it was as if I was changing in some weird way. But I blacked out and can't remember anything else except waking up here"

She finished. Splinter considered something; he was concerned about the whole foot part of the epic tale. Also something didn't quite add up. "And what did you change from exactly?" he asked already suspicious that he knew the answer.

"I was human, I had long brown hair, hazel eyes, a slim figure, but I took it all for granted. Look at me now!" she sighed.

"One is not shown for what their spirit holds on the outside, Violet. It sounds as if fate decided to aid you but in the only way it could, releasing the being within. You make yourself what you want yourself to be, looks matter little" he concluded. She nodded, a little confused, all she knew that was pretty deep.

"So what's with the mask?" she asked.

"I may be wise, but I do not know everything!" Splinter answered, now smiling at Violet.


	4. Gallivanting?

**Scribblings of a crazy person (aka Author's notes)**

1) I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

2) If you have any questions or concerns what-so-ever don't be afraid to ask - I don't bite (much...)

3) Thank you to those who have been reading and commenting, I'm glad you like my non-profit made for fun story

4) Last but not least: ENJOY!

**Chapter 4: Gallivanting?**

As Violet left Splinters study so he could meditate, she nearly bumped into two of the brothers. One wore orange and the other red. "Um... Hi?" she said to them, she hadn't really met these two though.

Mikey was ecstatic "HI! I'M MIKEY!" he vaguely glanced in Raph's direction and added after receiving a glare "oh, and that's Raph" which he said really unenthusiastically.

"I'm Violet, it's nice to meet you" she replied. She noticed Mikey was almost restraining himself from grabbing her, probably due to the severity of bruising. She also got the impression they didn't have much experience with girls. Mikey couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Do you want me to show you around the lair?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" Violet shrugged.

"COOL! Let's start with my room!" he seemed so pleased with himself. Raph rolled his eyes and glared at Mikey again as he stuck his tongue out at him. Mikey was careful to grab Violet's left arm as it wasn't hurt, and pulled her away before even having the chance to talk to Raph.

-------------------------------------------------------

Violet awoke the next morning with a start as she heard someone knock at the door. "Come in" she groaned as she saw the vague figure of Don walk in. He switched on her lights, "Oh hiya!" she greeted him.

He hadn't yet seen her without that mysterious pink mask on; he could now see her eyes in more detail. Her long lashes, her lovely hazel eyes... he shook himself out of this state of mind by claiming "I came in to check up on you" She acknowledged this and slid out to the edge of her bed.

After she had spoken to Splinter, Mikey had shown her around the lair and Master Splinter then told them of her origins as well as informing Violet about theirs'. She had been given the room next door to Splinter's study, as it was currently unused. It was also next to the dojo so she could hear if someone was practising.

Don felt her shoulder again, she flinched due to the pain. She had noticed that Don seemed to have such a delicate touch to him, he was so gentle when dealing with anything. Generally, she felt better but her right arm and especially her shoulder was excruciatingly painful. Don decided to put her arm in a sling to help in recover. She had to admit, as annoying as it was it made it feel better.

She came out of her room after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around, Don was heading for his lab, Leo was practising with his katana under the watchful eye of Master Splinter while Mikey and Raph were presumably still in bed.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen and got a drink of coffee and some cereal. She thought to herself _'I haven't REALLY met Raph that well. I met him by name but nothing else. The only conversation between us was when I was in shock and I answered him back. I don't even know how I got here or even where I am for that matter!'_

As she was just finishing her coffee, Raph appeared from his room and looked at her as she was in a sort of confused daze. "What's with you?" he grumbled her.

"I'm not quite sure" she answered as he got a can of fizz from the fridge and sat a few seats away from her. She felt as if he was trying to keep himself closed off from her, which was quite upsetting.

"So I heard the foot did this to you" he suddenly said to her.

"I guess..." she looked at him.

"Well don't worry you're pretty little head off" he was almost trying to comfort her, in his way. "Me n' my bros will get them and make em' wish they'd never messed with you!" He was obviously pissed off at them.

The day went by slowly, but Mikey eventually emerged from his slumber fairly soon after Violet had spoken with Raph and continued to try to flirt with her. "Hey Babe!" he ran up to her and hugged her gently after seeing the sling. She blushed but didn't bother to resist. He let go and gazed at her "Sorry, but you're just soooo hot!" he grinned at her.

"Well I sure don't feel that way" she replied sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, she was in her room, doodling on some paper Donny had given her after she had taken off the sling he'd put on her that morning, when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped and went to the door, expecting Mikey to be expecting a late night flirting session. To her surprise, it was Raphael. "Hey Raph!" she said cheerily.

"You may wanna come with me while no ones about" he whispered as he double-checked the coast was clear. He grabbed her hand and led her quickly and quietly out of the lair.

"Are we allowed to do this?" she asked as he continued to lead her away from what they called home.

"I told ya', you gotta trust me" he stopped at a manhole. "You comin' or what?" he turned to her.

"Do I have a choice?" she questioned sarcastically. He realised she couldn't climb so picked her up and carried her out. She held on tightly to him as he jumped out and up to the rooftops.

For the second time in the last day or so, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Welcome to New York" Raph muttered to her.

"Oh great!" she was almost speechless.

"What's the problem then?" he asked her. She had to consider it but eventually told him.

"I'm so far away from where I lived!" She looked around; the city was twinkling with thousands of lights, like stars in the sky. She'd always wanted to come to New York City, but not like this. She approached Raph and hugged him suddenly. He tensed up but embraced it as she spoke softly to him, "You've helped ease my mind so much tonight Raphie, thank you" she looked up to see him smiling at her. She smiled back. The moon was shining down on them, Violet felt as safe as she had in Leo's arms the night before. Even though she wasn't scared, she still felt she needed comfort and support.

"We'd better head back" Raph suggested, "If Leo, Don or Splinter find out I took you out like this, they'll kill me"

He helped her back to the lair and just before they went to their rooms, Violet hugged Raph again and kissed his cheek gently. She then said goodnight and went back to her room. As she closed the door she saw Raphael still standing where she had kissed him. He was looking towards her door but she heard him heading up to his room after she had closed it.

She was tired, but relatively happy compared to what she had been. She went and lay on the bed and glanced at the abandoned ninja mask on the desk next to her doodles. She hadn't worn that thing since she took it off, and wasn't planning to any time soon. She let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep hoping for no nightmares like that of the night before. She hadn't told them she had nightmares, and wasn't planning to. She just thought _'How could a dream hurt you?'_


	5. Complications

**Author's to do list (notes)**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- If you have any questions or concerns what-so-ever don't be afraid to ask - I don't bite (much...)

- I continue to thank all you out there supporting my story. You Rock guys n' girls!

- Continue to enjoy

**Chapter 5: Complications**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Oroku Saki demanded as the foot he had sent on a special mission that had been far away stood before him.

The leader muttered "Well, we just thought that..." but Saki intervened.

"YOU SHOULD**NEVER**ASSUME! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER AND YOU HAVE **FAILED**" he looked at them and turned away. "You must be punished" he said coolly as he sat back down. Another group of foot grabbed them and dragged them away much to their protests.

"Damn those insolent..." he stopped as Baxter Stockman entered the room. He almost jumped up. "Did you find out? Is she..." he stopped and Baxter answered the half question.

"No. Technically speaking at least" he almost tried to cover himself as if he was worried he was wrong. Stockman was uneasy, as he knew what the Shredder did to those who displeased him; he had already been punished which had resulted in him loosing an eye, his left arm and his legs. He now knew he had little chance if he failed the Shredder again.

"WHAT exactly do you mean by that?" Saki demanded.

"Well, I have found no signs of a teenage girl perishing in the area, she has been reported missing but that's about it" he cut himself off. Saki frowned at him as a signal to continue. "The thing is that the scans of the location picked up a strange energy signature, which..."

He stopped again as Saki interrupted, "Which leads to? Your conclusion Dr. Stockman" he scowled again.

"It means that she is still alive, but I can't tell you where or even when" he finished.

"All right Stockman, you may leave now" Saki calmly said to him. Baxter Stockman hurried out as if trying not to push his luck.

As soon as he had left, Saki got changed into his armour. His alternate persona, the Shredder stood there minutes later. He left out a secret elevator at the back of his office to a temple that was rather foggy. It had five symbols around representing fire, wind, water, earth and metal. He summoned the foot mystics, each appearing in their own way. "Find her!" he demanded and the mystics all disappeared. The Shredder laughed to himself as he walked back to the elevator to go back up to his office.

-------------------------------------------------------

A girl awoke in a forest full of nature's beauty and calmness. She walked to a river to see herself but jumped back at the sight of herself. It was Violet, she was human again. She gazed into the water again to make sure she was seeing herself properly. She was confused but more upset as she had been getting used to living with the turtles. Had she dreamt it? Where was she?

She looked around, as a flame appeared that took on the form of a small, red armoured guy. She blinked at him in confusion but backed off as she saw the symbol engraved in the armour. Another short guy emerged from the ground whose armour seemed to be made of mud. A gust of wind caught Violet's hair as another appeared in a whirlwind, only in white armour. The river gushed out as a very wet looking blue armoured one appeared. Finally there was a shudder in the ground as another landed from nowhere who was in silver armour.

"We have come for you, Violet!" the red armoured one spoke out as flames engulfed him.

She was desperate for an escape route but there was none. The elements themselves seemed to be after her. A bolt of lightning hit her all of a sudden and she was a turtle again, but wasn't wearing that mysterious pink mask.

"What is going on here?" she shouted out. The five mystics sort of dissolved as they laughed at her. The scenery around her was dissolving too. She was left alone in the darkness.

She began to hear someone, unfamiliar but not scary, maybe a little intimidating though. She felt herself on a cold floor as she began to wake up. She was in another study, but this was very different to the one she had seen before. This was riddled with weapons and many Japanese antiques. In front of her was a desk, which behind it was a man kneeling on a pillow.

"Hello, Violet" he spoke to her.

"Who are you?" she was confused "and for that matter, where am I?" she continued, looking at him suspiciously.

"A little cranky are we?" he asked almost sarcastically. "I am Oroku Saki, and you are in my office, my study" he continued to look unsurprised by any of her actions. She was looking around angrily at the symbol she kept seeing.

"So you're the one that hunted me? From my home, my family!" she held back the tears as she persisted. "You forced me to have to start a new family, then you took me from them! What sort of monster are you?" She was so angry; she stood up and was restrained by several foot ninjas almost immediately.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked her calmly, ignoring the last comment she had made.

She continued to fight the foot restraining her, "NO!" she shouted out while scowling at him.

"What a shame" he carried on "You're the key to my plans, with you I shall gain the ultimate power!" he laughed at the thought of it. "I am the Shredder! You will help me if you like it or not" he threatened before ordering his foot ninjas to lock her up.

As she was dragged away, she heard the Shredder say something about all turtles being insolent. She was taken downstairs to a small room where her wrists and ankles were chained down. She cursed as she thought to herself _'I need to contact the turtles, somehow...'_


	6. Misery

**Happy Notes!!! (from the Author)  
**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- If you have any questions or concerns what-so-ever don't be afraid to ask - I don't bite (much...)

- As it is my birthday, I will give you DOUBLE!!! Yep, that means I'm giving two chapters for the price of one!!!! (N.B. This is the first part)

- The reason there has been a delay is due to the fact it was pointed out to me that my layout out was not strictly correct, so incase you haven't noticed, I went through all the chapters previously written and changed the paragraphing/layout so it is now correct. ;) Thanks for waiting, ENJOY!!!!

**Chapter 6: Misery**

Donny knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a minute, he knocked again, still no answer. He began to worry as Violet was usually woken up easily. He decided to go in, as he needed to know she was all right. As he opened the door, it became apparent that she had gone. He walked to the bed, which was unmade. This was unlike Violet as she was generally neat. He looked over the bed and saw a note that was folded in two. He picked it up and opened it. _'__**DON'T FOLLOW**__'_it indicated. Don frowned, it didn't sound like Violet, even if she was to leave, she wouldn't be so rude as to leave just a note with two words on.

He walked over to her desk where he saw her pink mask, not that she wore it anymore. He saw some upside-down pieces of paper under it and picked them up. On top was a picture she had drawn. It was so beautiful; she had drawn all four turtles with Splinter, training with their signature weapons. He was impressed by the amount of detail in it. He flicked to the next page trying to find a clue. He saw written with a load of doodles _'Home sweet sewer'_ he compared it to the note he'd found and was troubled when he noticed the handwriting was different.

He ran out of Violet's room to Leo who was training. He stopped as soon as Don approached him. "Are you alright Don?" he asked as he saw a sad look on his face. Something was wrong, he could tell. He looked towards Don's hand where he noticed Don clutching a note rather tightly. He took it from Don's grasp, "Where'd you find this?" he looked concerned as he looked at the writing on it.

"I found that in Violet's room" he mumbled but almost shouted out "It's not her handwriting! I think they got her..." he sounded really upset.

"I'll go get Raph and Mikey" Leo told Don quietly "You should go see Master Splinters" All Don did was nod in recognition.

He wandered over to Master Splinters study but when he went to knock, he heard Master Splinter call "Enter" He did as he was told even if it was slowly.

"So I guess you know"

Splinters looked over at Donatello sympathetically, "I have to tell you something"

"Earlier, when it was rather late at night, I heard Raphael and Violet sneak back from going topside" Don frowned at the thought of this. "But they spoke softly to each other and went to bed" he continued. "Being close to Violet's room, I can often hear her talk in her sleep. After she had dozed off, I heard her speaking again" he paused. Don could see a saddened look on his face. "She shouted out several times in fear. She asked where she was, she mumbled about short looking guys and that the elements were after her" he hesitated "She then shouted out for you and your brothers" he finished.

Don could feel tears prickling in his eyes but he forced them back. "Then what?" he urged.

Splinters moved toward his son, "She was gone" Don fell onto his knees, still forcing back the tears. "I believe we already know where she will be, my son" Splinter soothed Donatello.

"Yes... we do!" he said determinedly and left to see his brothers.

"So you're telling me those foot geeks came and took Violet using a bunch of party tricks?" Raph demanded. Don simply nodded.

"We gotta' save her then!" Mikey burst out after being rather quiet for a while.

"Don't worry, we will" Leo patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Well, you better start your plans then" Splinter joined them from his study. They had been told what they needed to hear.

-------------------------------------------------------

As the day continued to form, Violet sat glumly in the small room. It was basically a prison, she could see the door had bars on it and there was no windows. She stared vaguely at the wall. She sighed, "Some success I turned out to be" she muttered.

A single teardrop escaped her eye. She wiped it away as she heard someone opening the locked door. A person entered, but Violet dared not look at them.

"Ah! Violet" the person inquired.

"What's it to you?" she sneered. It was so dark in the room; she could barely see the person. His silhouette looked as if he was sitting in a machine of some sort.

"Everything!" he answered simply. "You can call me Baxter Stockman" he almost teased her as he was speaking to her. Something was rammed into her left arm, and it gashed her like when she had pulled out that dart.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded as he took the syringe out her arm which he had used. It now contained some blood instead of the clear liquid he had in it before.

"For Science!" he answered automatically and added after "And for the Shredder!"

She could feel herself slipping away again. They were tranquillising her again. She panicked as she remembered what happened last time, and in an effort for freedom, tugged at the chains keeping her there. She was too weak. Her body lost all its energy and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. As she blacked out for the second time this week, she heard Stockman laughing.


	7. Wandering Spirits

**MORE Happy Notes!!! (from the Author)  
**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- If you have any questions or concerns what-so-ever don't be afraid to ask - I don't bite (much...)

- As it is my birthday, I will give you DOUBLE!!! Yep, that means I'm giving two chapters for the price of one!!!! (N.B. This is the second part)

- This is like a present from me to you, ENJOY!!!!

**Chapter 7: Wandering Spirits**

After consulting April and Casey, the turtles had come up with a plan; the only problem was they had to wait until the night to fall before they could execute it. Leo once again had nothing to do, so Splinter suggested he meditated to clear his mind. He went up to his room and closed the door behind him so Mikey couldn't come in "Practising Stealth" as he put it and jump on him.

As he focused on his goal, he swore he heard a voice. He relaxed his mind allowing anything to come to him.

"Leo..."

He definitely heard his name spoken. The voice was familiar, too familiar.

"Violet?" he thought out and to his surprise it was answered.

Yes. it's me" her voice was drifting slightly.

"What's happening?" he urged her.

"Some guy called Stockman tranquillised me and I found myself here... drifting in spirit" She tried to rush the reunion; she could feel herself being pulled away back into consciousness.

"Leo, listen to me. The Shredder said I was the key to his plans" she began but was getting fainter and fainter to Leo. "Some kind of..." she began but had gone. She must've woken up.

He whispered something to himself in secret and ran to see his brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back to that prison, back to the cruel reality. She was still groggy, but could feel a sharp pain in her hand. She looked to see a large gash across it.

"Stockman..." she muttered as she checked the other gash across her arm he had caused. The room was still dark, even though she guessed it was still day outside.

She could hear someone approaching and fiddling with the locks on her prison door. _'I gotta be strong'_ she thought to herself _'There's no one to protect me now'_ A shadowy figure opened the door.

"So you're awake" they sneered at her. She wasn't sure if she'd seen this guy before, as her memory of being in this place was full of blanks. Had Stockman done something to her?

"So tell me, have you changed you're mind freak?" he asked her but continued when she frowned "Are you going to join the Shredder?"

She had had enough. "GET LOST" she shouted out at him "I would NEVER join the Shredder! Got it yet?" she almost whispered the last word "no!"

He chuckled at her. "As you wish freak, I have my orders" he grinned, "I guess I'll have to persuade you, my way!" as he moved closer she saw more details of him. He was tall and muscular; one arm had a purple dragon tattooed on it while the other simply had that accursed symbol on it. Hun knew he was going to enjoy this, especially since it was a shellback, one who those freaks cared about.

-------------------------------------------------------

Leo quickly explained to his brothers and father what had happened. They all looked as happy as he had felt but at the same time as worried as he was.

"I think the time has come, my sons" Splinter told the turtles.

"Yes, sensei" they all replied.

They called up April and Casey to arrange to meet them. It was time...


	8. The Rescue

**Author's Minutes (Notes)  
**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- If you have any questions or concerns what-so-ever don't be afraid to ask - I don't bite (much...)

- You all rock! I continue to thank all you out there supporting my story.

- Sorry for the little delay, I haven't had much time to come on in the last few days, but all should be alright now. )

**Chapter 8: The Rescue**

Shredder's base, that was their aim. Mikey seemed a lot less light hearted than usual. He just sat in the Battle Shell in silence on the journey to Foot HQ. April had hacked the system for them so that the security was down, and Casey was driving the Battle Shell while the turtles reviewed their plans. They had connected communications via the Shellcells so they knew when one of them had found her.

They had to split up to cover more of the base though as Foot HQ was huge. From some plans April managed to get for them, they found that Stockman's lab was extended over several floors. Mikey had been told the floors he had to check, several times. As they approached the entrance they were to use, a rather stupidly placed air vent, Casey stopped the Battle Shell.

"This is ya' stop guys" he announced.

They entered and each climbed to their designated levels. Mikey came out on an empty corridor, it was so quiet. He ran down it glancing in each room until he saw a lab, probably Stockman's.

"I found part of his lab" he told the others over the shellcell. He entered carefully, in case it was a trap, but found it wasn't even protected. "Uh... April, did you cut out Stockman's security?" Mikey asked as he moved further in.

"Yeah Mikey, you should undetected if you're entering his lab" he sighed in relief, and relaxed a little.

He walked to the desk where there was a series of test results and vials on there. He tensed up again. It was Violet's blood, according to all the sheets on the desk, a series of abusive tests on Violet had been carried out. He told the others in dismay what he had found.

"If she ain't o.k. I'm gonna..." Raph cursed, but he suddenly stopped and they all heard him gasp.

"RAPH? What is it?" Leo urged him to tell them.

"I... I..." he muttered but snapped himself out of the shock and quickly said "I found her guys, head back to the Battle Shell"

He then turned off his shellcell so his brothers could no longer hear him and approached the room he had seen Violet in. He kicked down the door, in desperation as he hurried to get to Violet. He was so angry at what he saw but he knew he had to try and keep his cool. Violet was in a foetal position, and seemed to be out cold. She was in a far worse state than he remembered. He used his sais to break the chains bonding her to the floor and picked her up carefully, trying to avoid hurting her.

She groaned as he did so, but he merely soothed her.

"It's alright Violet, I promised I'd protect you, and I will"

She didn't open her eyes but she muttered something at him that sounded like "I love you" but it could've been "thank you" as it was said so quietly due to her weakened state.

A teardrop escaped one of her eyelids. She had obviously been beaten up again; Raph's guess was by Hun. He felt burning tears in his own eyes as he ran onwards. He didn't want to lose her, especially since he blamed himself for what happened. He was also worried the longer he wasted, the less chance she had.

"Hang in there" he whispered to her. She simply smiled to show him some recognition.

He rushed to the Battle Shell where he placed her safely within it. Donny could look after her now. As Casey drove away, Raph glared out the back of the van at Foot HQ, he despised it, and if he ever got to Stockman or Shredder, he'd...

"What's wrong Raphie?" Mikey approached his brother. He was trembling, probably due to the mixture of anger and shock.

"I'm fine" Raph sighed. Mikey looked worried but left Raph to it.

"She should be alright now" Don announced as Casey pulled up to the warehouse connected to their lair. They all took her down to her room so that she could rest, but none would risk leaving her alone again. This was one mistake that couldn't be repeated, caused by the constant worry of her being taken again.

-------------------------------------------------------

She finally awoke properly about two days later. Don was in her room, working as usual. It looked as if he'd moved part of his lab in there so he could work and look after her. She looked around in confusion but sighed in relief to find herself back in the lair.

"Donny?" she asked quietly as she became more aware of her surroundings. He jumped, almost surprised to find her awake, but immediately dropped what he was working on and ran over.

"Violet!" he beamed as he hugged her lightly to avoid her injuries.

"What happened?" she asked as she found she felt weaker.

"Don't you remember?" he asked calmly.

"It's all so... vague and incomplete" she shook her head as if she couldn't believe it herself. Donny explained what they suspected to have happened to her, Violet just sat there quietly taking it in. "You should rest, you know" Don informed her. She nodded but continued to sit up.

Eventually she answered, "I know, but I can't, I want to see the others" She looked at him in hope of being allowed to get up, her eyes big and tearful.

"Oh all right" he agreed "But you've got to stay close to me" he smiled.

She slid herself to the side of the bed, and attempted to stand up. She nearly fell over, but Don stopped her and supported her.

"Come on then" he said as he helped her out the room. The others were almost straight there as soon as they got out of her room. They were all so happy to see her around again.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Leo teased her as he hugged her.

"Well, shouldn't you be training?" she returned at him.

"She got ya' there Leo" Raph informed his brother smugly.

Until this point, Mikey had been standing aside quietly, but he couldn't bear it any longer. He advanced towards her and embraced. Don let him support her and backed away.

"I missed you" he whispered to her.

"Not as much as I missed you" she whispered back.


	9. Risks

**Author's Notes**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- Lookie another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 9: Risks**

Over the next couple of days, Violet had to rest a lot but on top of that, had to put up with having someone with her at all times. She awoke to find Mikey asleep leant against the door where he was too tired for night watch but had found it was his turn. She was pretty much better now, a little bruising and cuts that were still healing but otherwise healthy. She sneakily slipped out of bed and snuck over next to him.

She whispered his ear while putting on a voice "Watch out for that cliff!" She could see he had acknowledged it by the change in expression. She then playfully shouted out "AHHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" He jumped up then looked around confused. He glanced down to where he had been sat and saw Violet giggling. "You're just as bad as me!" he declared.

"Oh! And that's a bad thing?" she looked at him innocently. "Wanna' go get a drink?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Sounds like a plan" he yawned.

As they left her room, they were stopped by Master Splinters.

"It is good to see you up and about again Violet" he smiled at her. She felt nervous, like the first time she had spoken to him, but she didn't know why, she just was. "Today I have come to an important decision" he looked at her.

She heard Mikey gulp; she swallowed and prepared for the worst.

He smiled again "I would like to start your training"

She blinked, "My training?" confusion hit her again.

"I want to train you in the art of ninjutsu" he repeated.

She was speechless; all she could manage was a confused "What?"

Mikey had looked confused but was now wide-awake and excited "That is soooo cool!" he grinned at the thought.

"You have not heard wrong child, you have shown vast amounts of strength, bravery and even a little bit of stealth...'" he paused as Mikey glared at her for what she had just done to him. "These all make up true warriors, but not only that, you have also displayed a large amount of trust towards our family, and it is time to return that level of trust" He offered her his hand and she took it as he lead her away from Mikey.

Splinter took her to the training room, not that far from her own room. She was still nervous as she thought she would screw up. Leo was in there as usual, he smiled, obviously aware of Master Splinters plans.

"I have been informed by Leonardo that you have shown experience even in the Mental side" she looked at him still confused as to what was happening.

"You know, when you contacted me. How did you do that?" Leo asked her.

She blushed slightly. "Well, my family was sort of into the spiritual side of stuff, you know before" she gestured towards herself.

"Ah! So you know how to meditate then?" Splinter considered something to himself.

"Yes, I think so" she answered.

"Let us test your mental level then" he suggested, "Leonardo, join us" he informed his son.

"What should I do?" she asked still puzzled.

"Just meditate" Splinter answered calmly as he sat down on the floor and began to control his breathing. She followed his example by also sitting and focusing on her breathing. Allowing her worries to fade away, all her thoughts stopped. She focused on the void.

-------------------------------------------------------

Violet left later with Leo, allowing Splinter to go to his study. _'Her spirit is strong, it just needs more focus, and only then will she become a skilled ninja'_ he thought to himself as he watched them leave.

"You know, I was thinking something" Leo remarked at Violet.

"What's that?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Well, seeing as you're going to be a ninja, you may as well wear that ninja mask you turned up in" She nodded, a little disappointed by what he had said, she had expected more of a conversation.

She went to her room and grabbed the thing off her desk. She looked briefly at herself in the mirror before putting the mask on, and then looked again. For the first time since she had changed, she could look at herself comfortably without flinching or being upset at the way she looked.


	10. New Plans

**Author's Notes**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- Sorry it's been a little while, I've had a lot of work and a few internet problems. If I keep getting comments though, it reminds me to update it quicker.

- Continue to enjoy, I know I'm enjoying writing it

**Chapter 10: New Plans**

The Shredder was very angry; the four terrapin warriors had come and taken her. It had almost a week since this unfortunate event although he still seemed calm.

"They'll return" he told Hun.

"What makes you think that, master?" he asked confused.

"Well, for one, the girl will almost be drawn here due to all the power at hand. She'll have to come!" he chuckled, "And they'll follow her, to find only heartbreak when they arrive as I slay her!"

Hun smirked "That'll break them up on the inside"

"And then I will be able to destroy them too" Shredder continued knowing they probably wouldn't suspect a thing.

-------------------------------------------------------

Violet woke up, ready for her morning training session. She put on her mask, carefully tying it on at the back and making sure it was secure. She then left her room, but not before making her bed. As she entered the room, only Master Splinter was there. He must've sent Leo off to meditate or something as he was almost always here at this time.

"Now Violet, I want to test you're skills" he told her. "Defend yourself from me while trying to attack me"

She nodded as he put down his walking stick so neither of them had any weapons. She had been training for the last few days and had mastered basic fighting skills. Nothing fancy though.

They bowed to each other and began. Splinter suddenly bolted at her and lashed out a lot of attacks at her. She managed to dodge his attacks by jumping out the way. Before he could turn, she jumped towards him, whilst doing a flying kick. He ducked and watched her land flawlessly. She ran towards him and punched. He stopped it. Her strength obviously needed work.

"That shall suffice Violet. I am impressed with the amount you have learnt in this time" he continued. "You'll at least be able to defend yourself if the Shredder goes after you again" They bowed again.

"Thank you, sensei" she answered.

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Violet decided she'd have a decent wash, as she wanted to relax. She filled the bath with lovely warm water and almost dove in. She lay there for quite a while letting time elude her. Eventually she got out and dried herself off and headed back to her room. No one seemed to be about.

'_That's odd, they haven't wanted to leave me alone at all since I got back'_ she thought as she as she entered her room. She found a note, which was neatly written, on her desk next to her mask folded almost perfectly in two.

'_Dear Violet, sorry we had to rush out all of a sudden, but April said she needed us for something. I don't know when we'll be back but I promise we will be back VERY soon' _It was signed from Leonardo.

It was actually getting late, and Violet had worked hard, so she decided to get an early night. She was sure she could protect herself if any more mystics attacked. Also, if the guys had been that worried, they would have asked Splinter to watch over her. She felt a little lonely as she lay down, but soon her troubles were no more as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

As Violet opened her eyes, she found Leo was leaning against her door. He glanced at her a little uneasily as she sat up.

She rubbed her eyes "Hey" she murmured at him. She looked at him properly, "What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously. He looked at her for a while without answering. "Did the Shredder come after me again or something?" she was desperate for an answer now. He shook his head, hesitating on his answer. "And?" she could tell he was hiding something.

He gave in. "Well, when we returned, you were safely asleep in your room, right?" he looked into her eyes, deeply gazing to search for the truth.

"Yeah" she answered his question feeling worried by the way he was acting.

"So we left you in your room, but after a while you came out. You didn't say anything and just headed for the exit to the lair. We all stopped you, only to find you weren't conscious" She gasped as he finished with "Violet, you were sleepwalking"

"But, I've never done that before in my life!" she swore to him. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"We think it's got something to do with the Shredder. Especially since he called you _'the key to his plans'_ He may be attracting you to where he is as he needs you to complete his plans"

He could see from her face that she was upset. She just kept thinking to herself_'Ninja warriors don't cry!' _while fighting back the burning tears trying to escape from her eyes. Leo hugged her, which caught her by surprise but she hugged back. She felt almost as safe as the last time she had hugged him. He was once again protecting and supporting her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What can we do then?" she asked as she talked to the four brothers together. She had calmed down now and wanted to know what the next move was.

"We could go and show Shredhead why he shouldn't mess with us turtles!" Raph snarled.

"Easy Raph" Leo told his brother, "I agree, we should go and find out why he needs Violet so badly" he stopped and considered something.

"But what if it's a trap?" Don urged. He seemed overprotective at this point.

"If you're all going, then so am I!" Violet declared to them.

"NO!" Leo and Don both reacted quickly.

Raph merely shrugged at this point.

Mikey seemed keen as he answered her with "Cool!"

She turned to them all, "Look guys, you've all protected me all this time, and I'm not letting you get hurt because of me. This time, I will protect you as well" Leo and Don exchanged a worried look.

They all jumped as another voice appeared. "You should take her!"

Mikey, who had almost screamed, looked towards the source of the voice. "I wish you didn't do that sensei"

Leo started "But Master..." but was cut off.

"She may be the key to the Shredder's plans, but she may also be the key to our victory" he smiled at her. She smiled back as he added "Also, she can defend herself now and is a fairly competent warrior"

-------------------------------------------------------

They didn't know what the Shredder was up to, but they were going to find out. As they went up the elevator to the Battle Shell, Leo briefed them all on what they had to do. Violet knew in her heart that they could win; they had a good chance if they worked together...


	11. Attack!

**Author's Notes**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- Oh dear, a bit of suspense… I'll update as soon as I can, but it gives you a chance to ponder on what will happen :)

- Continue to enjoy, I know I'm enjoying writing it

**Chapter 11: Attack!**

The Shredder merely waited. He knew sometime soon the turtles would jump in, demanding to know his plan as well as telling him to surrender. He was correct, they were pretty much right on cue, they came and with more than he expected, they had brought the girl!

"**Fools!**" he shouted and gave the order for his foot ninjas to come in. "Grab her and destroy the others!"

There were about fifty foot ninjas circling around them.

Mikey winked at Violet "What, only ten each?" They all laughed.

"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?" the Shredder glared at them.

The foot ninjas charged at each of them. They all assumed that Violet would be an easy target as she was a girl and she had been previously caught by them. But boy, were they wrong! As they ran at her, she lashed out at them and managed to knock two out at once. She signalled for more to approach her, but regretted it as they all drew weapons. She swallowed hard, she hadn't been trained in weapons yet so hadn't got one.

She was forced to back off towards Mikey. "I got your back Violet!" he jumped in and attacked the dishonourable warriors who were pursuing someone who was unarmed.

"Thankies Mikey" she teasingly blew a kiss at him.

"Umm... Violet, I wanted to ask you something" he only just remembered as they continued to fight off the foot.

"What is it then, but could you make it quick?" she said as she flung a foot goon at one who was sneaking up on Mikey.

"Well..." he flustered, "I was thinking maybe we could..." he hesitated. She looked at him as he hit down another ninja. He blushed deeply "Will you go out with me?" he blurted out.

She glanced away, hiding the fact she was blushing herself. "Can I answer that later?" she ducked from another attack, "Now isn't exactly the best time"

Unfortunately, the Shredder had seen this distraction in Violet and Mikey's focus and jumped them. He managed to catch Violet off guard and grabbed her. He held the blades on his gauntlet towards her neck.

"Surrender, or watch her perish" he shouted. They all gasped as they saw. The four backed away towards each other to discuss their options. "No sudden moves!" the Shredder ordered "Or she's **dead**"

"Would he really kill her? He said she was the key to his plans" Don asked.

Leo answered "I don't know" They continued to whisper to each other.

"Guys! Don't..." she tried to shout out to them but the Shredder covered her mouth with his hand. "Be quiet!" he told her as she felt the blade start to touch her.

Leo finally turned to face the Shredder. Violet looked terrified, possibly due to the cold steel threatening her life.

"I'm sorry Violet" he looked down as he dropped his katana. The others put their weapons down as well.

"Grab them!" the Shredder ordered his lackeys.

-------------------------------------------------------

They were all taken to a big room, which looked as if some kind of ritual was going to take place. The brothers were tied to a pillar where they could see everything. Meanwhile, Violet was tied down in the centre of the circle.

"He wants us to see?" Raph looked at Leo.

"What about Violet?" Mikey asked as he stared at Violet struggling for freedom.

"She looks like part of all this" Don informed him glumly.

"Just give me a minute" Leo said as he fiddled a hidden shuriken out of his wristband. He started cutting at the ropes with it. "This could take a while" he told them.

The Shredder approached the scene, confident with the ritual ahead. "Are you ready?" he sneered at Violet. She just stuck her tongue out at him. "I thought someone who had just turned sixteen would have grown out of immature things like that!" he glared at her.

Mikey smiled to himself, she was roughly the same age as him, but slightly younger. He thought through something in his head and turned to his brothers "Wait! Does that mean those foot dudes attacked her just after her birthday?"

Raph sarcastically answered "What gave you that idea Mikey?"

Next to Violet, the Shredder began to chant. As he did, a strange orb of light began to appear above the circle and continued to grow. It was full of wondrous colours but Violet ignored it. He finished chanting.

"Now, tell it to open!" he ordered her.

"Alright..." she mocked "Open sesame!"

He got out a hidden tanto, "You know how!" he warned her.

"Cha nel!" she shouted at him.

"See, you do know" he laughed as she covered her mouth after realising what she just said.

"What language was that?" Raph asked as they watched the drama unfold.

"I think it is some form of Gaelic" Don answered, "I think she shouted '_No_'" he continued.

Leo broke the rope binding Mikey down, but had to continue working on the rest as Mikey bolted towards the circle. He kicked the Shredder, who, caught by surprise, fell out of the circle. He untied Violet and helped her up. She didn't let go of his hand as soon as she was up though. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

It was a lovely moment until Raph yelled out "Mikey! LOOK OUT!"

He turned to see the Shredder approaching them, ready to attack. He protectively got in-between him and Violet. She saw the gauntlet rise up again, the two sharp blades glinting from the light. Mikey wasn't going to attack; she knew it, as all he was doing was protecting her.

As the gauntlet fell, and as it made contact there was a cry out from Leo, Don and Raph...


	12. Secrets

**Author's Notes**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- That seems quite long. Oh well, there is still a little bit more (which explains the lack of an ending ) But it is unfortunately nearly finished.

- Thanks for all the comments, I'll update soon.

**Chapter 12: Secrets**

Mikey couldn't believe what he saw. He had expected pain, well that was until it had happened. His eyes were full of tears. In front of him was Violet who had blocked the attack for him. She had run in front of him just in time to save him. Unfortunately, it had caught her badly and rather a lot of blood was being shed. She tried to continue to stand strongly in front of him, gradually weakening.

"But... why?" he gasped.

"I told you..." she coughed, "…I said I would protect you" Tears were now running down Mikey's face. She fell to her knees, still in front of him. The Shredder laughed as she fell.

Mikey's face darkened, "You'll pay" he almost whispered.

His brothers approached and passed Mikey his nunchacku that had been at the other end of the room. He ran at the Shredder, attacking with everything he had, fighting for Violet. Leo and Raph joined the fight as Don knelt down next to Violet.

"Don't move" he told her.

"Don, I have to... I've got to seal the portal" she pointed to the half open portal above the circle.

The Shredder was forced back. The three attacked and he stepped back, towards the window. Mikey ran forward and kicked him with everything he had. The force of the kick sent the Shredder through the window.

"Oops..." Raph muttered.

Leo shrugged, "Effective, I guess"

Violet attempted to stand, only to fall back onto her knees.

"Get out of the circle" she informed Don. He did as he was told. She unsteadily stood up in the centre of the circle. "Dooin er son dy bragh!" she shouted out. A light surrounded her in the circle. She started to be pulled up by an unknown force, trying to lift her closer to the orb above her.

"MIKEY NO!" she heard three shout as a figure ran towards her.

He grabbed her hand "You can't go trough with this!"

She simply smiled. "Mikey, you know I have to do this"

He jumped at her, embracing her. She whispered something to him as she hugged him back. She suddenly pushed him back. As he fell out of the circle, all that could be seen was a blinding light. His brothers joined him.

"Thank you" he whispered to some unknown being and approached the unconscious form in the middle of the circle.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey?" Violet spoke out uncertain of where she was. As she became more conscious, a burning pain hit her. She gradually realised what had happened as she lay there. She was so tired though; she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"I'm here" Mikey answered. She hoped he was by himself.

"Look under my desk" she whispered.

She could hear him scrambling around for it. He wasn't actually sure what he was looking for but eventually found it. It was a note. He unfolded it and read it.

"_I was once taught an important lesson by my Master but I forgot it as I became obsessed with my appearance. I was so used to life the way it had been I almost couldn't change. It wasn't until I was taken from the only ones who may now understand me that I began to learn the meaning of this lesson. I had found I was luckier than I thought I had been, as my rescuers returned to save me again. It was the hardest thing that had happened to me as love almost surrounded me and filled my shell. I had been told in the past that you couldn't find love as it would find you. You almost wish for the love that was meant to be for you. This left me confused. Others always found their happy endings, except for me who had to continue in a pointless story. But all this time I hadn't thought that fate could be kind, I thought it cruel until it happened. I was sent here, where I found a family, as well as love. Of course, I miss my old family, but I could not face them the way I am. I would be hunted down for science if I went there. And besides, life goes on, so I may as well continue to be me with the ones who care for me. I am no longer annoyed about my looks; I have come to enjoy being a humanoid turtle and wouldn't trade it for the world._

_If you have found this note, it possibly means I have told you the location. It means that my love is yours and that I trust you with my thoughts and feelings. But just remember, there are always many elusive colours, but none can be as stealthy as the many shades of pink"_

He smiled as he finished reading it and approached Violet. She was still weak but managed to smile back.

"I trust you too" he spoke to her knowing she'd understand. "You should rest now though"

"All right Donny" she teased him even in the state she was in.

"What's that make you? Raph?" he returned.

She giggled at this but was soon asleep again. He let her rest, knowing she should be better soon. The threat had past and they were now safe. But what of the Shredder? They saw him fall from a window, which was very high up. Could he survive that fall? And how long would they remain safe?

-------------------------------------------------------

Donny entered Violet's room in secret later that night.

"Violet?" he hissed to see if she was awake.

"What is it Don?" she asked groggily, still not able to sit up properly and look.

"Well, you know those test's Mikey found when we rescued you? Well he brought them back and I have been analysing them" he paused.

"WAIT! Are you trying to tell me that you know something about what the foot did to me?" she attempted to get into a position where she could see him. He moved closer so she could.

"Yes" Another pause. "I noticed rather a large amount of blood tests were done on you when they captured you, I looked into it and found what had happened"

Violet tensed up. This was it, the answer she had pondered on for so long. Don was still resisting telling her, possibly afraid it would shock her too much.

"Come on Donny. You can tell me!" she almost pleaded for the answer.

"Alright" he submitted, "When you were chased, the foot darts at you. They were supposed to only contain tranquiliser, but a few had some mutagenic material within them. Someone must have grabbed the wrong darts and got lucky when shooting"

She was confused "Wait. Why'd I become a turtle then?" She scanned Don's face but got nothing.

He shrugged "I can't answer that, I just call it as I see it. Maybe they had used the darts on one of us previously or the mutagenic substance was designed to make a mutant turtle" he suggested.

She was overwhelmed. 'Anything else?" she asked as he went to leave her.

He shook his head "No, but I will tell you if I find anything else though"

She heard him leave, she sighed and rolled over slightly. This may have cleared up most things but she still had questions. Maybe she could find the answers when she got better.

**Another Note**

When Violet says "_Dooin er son dy bragh!_" it means "_Close Forever!_" Thought you may want to know that as I know not everyone speaks Gaelic! XD


	13. Victory

**Author's Notes**

- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters residing in their universe.

- Thanks for all the comments; you've made me really happy!

**Chapter 13: Victory**

Violet and Mikey climbed up onto the rooftops, ignoring the fact that Violet still had wounds. She still had a rather large gash from the Shredder, which meant a lot of bandaging, but she had mostly healed.

"You sure you know what you're taking on?" Mikey looked at her.

She grinned, "I could ask you the same question"

Mikey grinned back "Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

She was slightly confused. "You'll see" is all she got as an answer though.

Violet closed her eyes, almost expecting him to do something like suddenly kiss her. But he didn't. Instead a small box was placed in her hands. She had to strongly avoid the temptation to peek.

"You can look now" he sounded excited.

She did so and looked down at the box. It was black with shiny gold stars on it. She carefully removed the lid and had a stealthy look inside. There was a silver pendant heart on a fine chain within it.

She jumped at him. "Thank you!" she was so happy as she hugged him, her emotions going wild.

He helped her put it on around her neck. It glinted in the moonlight as she fiddled with it.

"What's all this for then?" she asked suspiciously.

He merely smiled. "Well" he hesitated. "When we were fighting the Shredder, he said something about you only just turning 16"

She nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, that is true. He attacked two days after" she sighed. "But then I wouldn't have met you" she winked at him.

"Also, I thought you might like it" he continued. "You know, as a present because…" he hesitated.

She helped him finish his sentence. "You love me"

"Yeah" he blushed slightly.

"Don't worry" she gazed at him sweetly "I love you too"

They held each other's hands as they came closer together, gazing deeply at one another. Then came the magical moment, they kissed.

In the distance a figure moved closer, watching them carefully. Their eyes gleamed a whitish colour in the moonlight.

"When are we going to tell the others?" she asked him after they had broken away.

He looked away. "I don't know"

She turned his head back to her, so he was looking into her eyes. "Well I guess that makes it our little secret then, at least until you're ready"

He smiled. As they began to move away, Violet suddenly stopped him.

"I guess there's only one more thing to say" she smiled.

Mikey looked at her, not sure as to what she may add.

"**TAG!** YOU'RE IT!!!!" she shouted as she tagged him and bolted away from him.

He ran after her. "Hey! No fair" he complained "I don't wanna be it" he jokily added as he dived over rooftops following the girl he loved.

The shadowy figure turned away from them. "Kids" they muttered as they ran off, into the night.

**Extra Notes**

It's finished! Yes, this is the epilogue of it. Don't worry, I am going to work on a sequel (I'm attached to Violet ), but I can't promise you when it will appear because I have had a lot of work recently. I will work on it when I can and hopefully it will appear soon. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
